


The Second Radio Demon

by WierdLookingWolf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is a softy, F/F, F/M, Fox demon reader, Help, Horns, I have nothing better to do with my life, I need a life, M/M, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, yeet the skeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdLookingWolf/pseuds/WierdLookingWolf
Summary: A tiny fox demon such as yourself surviving in Hell?You'd be surprised what this fox is in for.With their own cleverness and surprising strength they may just be a bit too wild for the other demons to handle.Except for one...And he's like you...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 30
Kudos: 282





	1. Arriving in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hungry-  
> Also in formation of what you look like.
> 
> A small fox demon with a pair of small horns that sit on your head, well small compared to your large, fluffy ears. Your fur can either be white/orange/crimson orange/crimson(I'll just refer to it as w/o/oc/c) with black at the end of tufts of fur, your ears and tail(yes you have a very large and floofy tail.). You'll be around 3"10(sorry tall peeps, shorties I am one of you so don't be amgered) with eye color(e/c) eyes. You'll wear the same type of clothes as Alastor just more feminine, like a skirt(just fuckin imagined the radio demon in a tutu holy shit).
> 
> Also personality wise you will be kinda calm and collective but normally your playful and cute.
> 
> That's about it! Enjoy the story!

Dying... It's not always the first thing on your mind. 

As a serial killer though... It was a constant reminder that one day you would die as well. 

As you slit the throat of your latest victim a thought surpassed you mind, 'I should've gotten that cream filled donut, God damn it.' You released the fist-full of hair from your now dying victim, watching them with pitiless eyes as they slowly died from blood loss. You let out a laugh before placing your foot on their head, hearing a groan in agony. 

"Aw, what's wrong sweetheart? Not so big and tough now are ya?" You let out a sickly sweet purr as your ran your fingers across the slit in the guy's throat, coating your fingers in blood. You brought your fingers to your mouth, licking the blood off and savoring the taste. "You taste surprisingly good," You hummed as you noticed they were finally dead, "for an alcoholic you lasted well, aye dad?"

That's right, Y/n L/n, just killed her father. Now you may be wondering why, well we'll get into that. 

You let out a laugh before hearing a sudden crash, jumping you dropped your knife, hearing it clatter against the ground. Spinning around you came face to face to the police. "Oh shit..." You mumbled before grabbing your knife and running to the back rooms of the apartment, hearing their bootfalls as they chased after you. Lucky for you the back room window was open, though as you attempt to get out a hand grasped your arm, yanking you back towards more police officers, dropping your knife in the process.

Squirming at the hands of your captives, deciding you wouldn't go down to them. A smirk flashed your face as you grabbed hold of one of the officer's guns that hung loose on their belt. Quickly cocking the gun, you raised it to your head and right before they could stop you... you pulled the trigger.

Your vision quickly went blank and your body fell in the hold of the officer's but before you knew it, your eyes opened and you saw red.

'What? Is that a fucking pentagram and am I falling to the ground at probably more than fifty per hour? Oh fuck it.' You thought to yourself, like you cared much. You were hardly afraid of death, besides this one would be pretty fucking awesome well you thought that until you noticed a w/o/oc/c-black tipped tail falling with you. Your eyes widen and you became so focused you didn't notice how close to the ground you were, or what was underneath you.

_Thump_

You landed on something fluffy, but it was obviously alive.

"Hey can you get the fuck off me?!" A voice hissed, you jumped off quickly, jumping to your feet to noticed what you fell on was some kind of white and pink spider. 

"Hey newbie?" Your ears pricked at the spider who stood up, obviously a lot taller than you, your head tilted a bit in question. "Can you fire a gun?"

What kinda question was that? "Hell yeah I can." Your voice came out like static and the spider smirked before handing you a gun, before you knew it you became a part of a turf war and damn was it fun.

Probably thirty minutes passed and suddenly the arachnid grabbed your tail, you let out a yelp and turned around to face him. "Hey sugartits, I gotta go, you comin'?"

"Fuck it, why not?" And just like that you were lifted by the spider and dropped inside a limo, much to the people inside's confusion. You found the spider, Angel Dust, sitting next to you. A smile flashed on your face as you watched Angel open and close the window, finding it funny. Though you noticed one of the girl's eye was twitching and the other looked depressed.

"What?" Angel asked, noticing the grey girls sour look.

"What? What were you doing?!"

Angel sighed, "I owed my girl buddy a solid, isn't that a _redeeming quality_ , helping friends with stuff." You giggled slightly earning a glare which didn't bother you.

"Not with turf was that result in territorial genocide!" The girl hissed.

"Eh, you win some you lose a few hundred." Angel Dust laughed, you laughing along, "It wasn't that bad anyway." Angel said as he went back to playing with the window before a knife flew into the flip, causing you to get almost giddy, you always got giddy around knives. "Come on I had to! My credibility was on the line! what kind of reputation would I have if people found out I was trying to go clean?! It just throws out my entire persona!" Angel purred almost, fluffing up his chest.

"A fuckin' horrible one." You laughed, the static in your voice lessened than from when you first talked. It irked the other girl's attention but the angry one remained on Angel Dust.

"Your credibility?! What about the hotel's?! Your little sunt made us look like a fucking joke!" The grey girl flared.

"Nonono, babe, jokes are funny. I made you look, uh, sad, and pathetic! Like an orphan, with no arms or legs..." Angel looked like he was searching for words.

"With Progeria!" You add which caused the blonde girl's eyes to widen and cover her face with her hair.

"Great now I'm bummed thinking about it!" Angel sighed before picking you up, you yelped at the sudden action. Your tiny body pressed against his which made you growl considering he smelled like sex and drugs. "At least I got this lil' fox to help."

"Oi, this _little fox_ has more than two hundred confirmed kills so how about you let me go and I won't rip your throat out." You snarled, the static of your voice growing and making you actually frightening, catching both girls attention.

The spider demon sighed and placed you down, "You're a crazy bitch."

"Thanks sweetie," You smirked a bit.

"Who the hell are you?" The grey girl asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, but the name's Y/n." You hummed, "and you?"

"I'm Charlie, and this is Vaggie!" the blonde spoke up with a grin which almost made you uncomfortable. 

"Alright." You hummed.

"Y/n?" You hummed to Vaggie as a response, "Do you happen to know the Radio Demon?"

"The who now? Nah, only fuckers I know are you and AD over here, I just arrived."

"Oh, how ja die schnookums?" Angel purred. 

You smirked slightly, "I put a GLOCK 19 to made head while the police were trying to restrain me." 

Angel grinned, "A suicide? What they catch ya doin'?"

You let out an almost sickly sweet purr, "I got caught murdering my alcoholic old man." You instantly caught Charlie and Vaggie's attention on that.

"Why would you do that?" Charlie mumbled.

"Because, he found out about my cannibalistic serial killer hobby." You laughed, crossing your legs and leaning back, "I've killed more people than you could dream of, from knives to guns I've used everything at my disposal and then I'd eat them." You heard audible gulps and smirks, "Which pegs my question, **are demons edible**?"


	2. Memories Falter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Alastor, who sounds a bit familiar and remember somethings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I's ready to yeet le skeet but I stay and write instead.
> 
> Also this is my first fic on Ao3 so have some patience with me pls ^w^ I'm trying to get accustomed to dis bs.

You just decided to stay with them, I mean being new to Hell you didn't have a place and rent was fucking free for now until you got a job. You made a mental note to thank Charlie for her kindness. You're psychotic, not an asshole. 

You let out a sigh as Angel tried to cheer Charlie up, much to no avail so you just sat on the couch though as soon as you did your ears perked at the sound of a knock(I'm just ignoring the call for now, she'll call her mom later). Both you and Charlie got up at the sound, looking to each other you nodded slightly and made your way to the door. Your tail flicked as you felt an urge to sniff the door, taking a deep breath you smelled it. The smell of strawberries, blood, and venison.

Charlie opened the door to be faced with a large deer demon, out of curiosity you walked out the door slightly. He seemed to ignore you, "Hel-" The door was shut on his face and you were outside with the strange demon, though it didn't matter to you.

Charlie opened the door again, the deer instantly finished his greeting, "Lo-" The door was shut again. The deer tilted his head, "Is she always like this?" His voice caught your attention from his smell, static like your own coming from him.

"Hell if I know, I just met her." You smiled shyly, rubbing the back of your head while putting your ears back, the static in your voice jumbling slightly. The deer perked at your voice, his grin faltering slightly before Charlie opened the door.

"May I speak now?" The demon laughed.

"You may..."

"Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart! Quiet a pleasure!" The deer smiled as he grabbed Charlie's arm before walking in. "Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on the picture show and I just couldn't resist. What a performance! Why, I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929, hahaha... so many orphans." Alastor laughed but went almost wide eyed as Vaggie pointed a sharp metal object at Alastor's throat. You froze as your mind quickly wandered away from the entire thing and sent you tumbling back to your childhood, when you were nine years old, when you made your first kill...

_You let out a giggle as you ran with your best friend, a laugh escaping their lips as you made it to your secret hideout. Hidden in the alley in a hole in a wall behind a dumpster was your hideout, filled with posters and blankets along with a few LED lights not to mention a hidden weapon or two._

_You were born into the mafia, being used to getting attacked so you always kept a knife on you, you also were hardly every eating thanks to your mother and father's neglect. A laugh left your throat as your friend brought out their cat plushie while you held your fox plush close to you chest. "Y/n!" They giggled, "Do you think you'll see your mommy anytime soon?" You froze at the mention of your mother, "My mommy is coming back from Florida soon, I'm excited to see her."_

_You nodded gently before hearing them speak up, "Y/n... what is your mommy like?" You went quiet but you could hear your heartbeat in your ears. Your friend reached out to you, leaning close. You let out a yelp and pulled your pocket knife from your back pocket, stabbing your friend through the chest. Your breathing was sharp and you felt tears weld in your eyes as their body suddenly slumped onto your's as blood seeped from their wound. You felt their blood slip onto your hands as you only pushed the knife in further before pushing their body off you. A whimper left your throat as you stared at their now lifeless body, the scent of blood filling your nose, for some reason it made your mouth water._

_You sat there for minutes, staring at your bloodied hands. Lifting them slowly to your nose and mouth, you took a deep whiff. The metallic scent filling your sense of smell, your mouth slightly agape as drool slipping down your chin. Your tongue grazed over your bloody hands, a shiver running down your spine at the taste. It tasted good... a content moan left your lips before you turned your gaze to your friend's dead body._

_Their cat plushie resting in their hand as their body laid still and unmoving, you hugged your fox plushie close and kissed it's head before setting it down, "S-Sorry you had to see that Tune..." You mumbled to your plushie, making it turn away from the sight, "But you shouldn't watch this."_

_You made your way to the body, placing your hands on them and yanking the knife out before undressing the their top half. You plunged the knife back into them and started the carve into their body with many troubles. Once you managed to open them you went wild, seeming losing all your morals. You gripped your hands onto the body and bit into them, moaning at the satisfying taste of flesh and blood. Little did you know... your taste for flesh was just beginning._

A growl left your stomach as your became lost in your past before hearing a crash, you were awoken from your dreamy state. Following the noise you saw the absolute coolest thing in your life, well after-life. Screaming filled your ears as you watched the chaos take shape as the airship was being attacked by some kind of black tendrils, which were wrapped tightly around the blimp looking aircraft. You hadn't noticed but you were now standing next to Alastor, the same wicked grin on him was also on you. When it ended your grins both softened and Alastor made his way back to the hotel, you going after him with your tail wagging. You heard something about Jambalaya and that was enough to get your attention and your good side facing the demon. 

The thought of food made you almost ache, but when it came up... **so did your blood lust**...


	3. Tune In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n wakes up to something a little surprising and gets an invitation.

That night you went to sleep with a full stomach and some new friends. You curled up in your new bed, snuggling the sheets before drifting to sleep.

A sharp scream broke through that quiet night, it was laced with radio static so there was only two people it could be. The scream consisted on four words which were-

" _WHAT THE ABSOLUTE **FUCK**_?!"

Letting out a yelp you fell off your bed, letting go of the strange thing you were hugging in your sleep and it yelped too! You peaked your head over the bed in question, seeing it staring at you with it's one eye. A shiver ran down your spine, "What the hell are you?"

"I believe I'm a microphone."

"No shit Sherlock." You grumbled, "Where'd you come from?"

"I don't know." The microphone huffed as you carefully picked it up, it looked a lot like Alastor's except for a single difference. On the side, your name was neatly carved into it, in a cursive font. "Quit staring."

"Shut the fuck up or I'll snap you in half." You snarled, making it hush as you continued to look it over before your door was suddenly kicked down and a fluffy white and pink spider grabbed you in a hug. 

"The hell happened and who do I have to cut?" Angel Dust hiss as he held you close to his chest. 

You began to laugh, "Angel, I'm fine." You sighed, you'd expect Charlie to be the one to check on you so it came to a surprise when you felt Angel hugging you. "I just got frightened is all," You hummed, gripping the microphone in you hand.

Angel noticed the microphone and tilted his head, "That looks like the strawberry pimp's wand thingy."

"Yeah, but I woke up with it next to me and it has my name carve into it." You huffed and flicked your ear in slight annoyance. 

Angel laughed a bit, "Wow, another Radio Demon?"

You just rolled your eyes, "Whatever, what time is it?"

"About eight, Charlie's making waffles." Angel smiled, you perked at the word 'waffles'.

"I'll be down soon!" You smiled, Angel nodded before leaving your room and you hurriedly rushed into the bathroom. Though as you flicked the light on you finally saw yourself for the first time.

Your eyes were doe eyes, the e/c in them making them look even cuter. Your fur was slightly messy, a large mass of chest fur pack in your outfit, fuck it almost made you look like you had titties(Reader will be flat chested because we need love for da smol titties UwU(excuse my weirdness)). Your ears were large, your body was probably based of a fennec fox, the smallest but cutest fox, though the horns were a speciality you guessed. Your tail was just as fluffy, if not twice as, fluffy as the rest of your body. No wonder Angel enjoyed snuggling you.

You raised your hand, well more like paw, to your ears gently rubbing them you suddenly felt a wave of pleasure rack your body. Instantly reeling your hand back you decided quickly that while this would be fun for mastubation, no one else could touch them. You did the same test with your horns and tail before deciding the same thing. You also did a test with your eyes, you quickly tried doing the radio dial thing Alastor did and found yourself able to which made you smirk widely. Guess Angel was right.

You hummed lightly and laid your new microphone against the wall before fixing your outfit, fixing the bowtie around your neck and patting down your skirt. You didn't look half bad, in fact you'd call yourself sexy. You patted down some of your chest fluff and grabbed your microphone. Walking out of your room with a grin you were instantly greeted with the smell of waffles.

You walked downstairs with a hum, everyone looking at you weirdly besides Husk, Angel, and Alastor(because he wasn't there). "What?" You tilted your head gently, ears flopping to the side.

"Why do you look like Alastor?" Charlie questioned.

"Hehe, honestly not sure but I like it." You hummed, tapping the end of your microphone against the floor only for it to disappear making everyone jump and stare, "Look, I honestly don't fucking know, I'm just hungry." Charlie nodded at you and handed you a plate of waffles.

After breakfast you decided to take a walk, a hum left your throat as you walked down the street silently. You honestly had no clue where you were going but that hardly bothered you. You tapped your foot as you walked before noticing a bar, taking a sniff of air you smelled a familiar scent that you remembered from when you were alive. A whine left your throat as you remembered who that scent belonged to. You put your head down in almost shame, you hadn't felt pity for anyone in so long...

Your memories of your father came in through a dance, running through all the happy memories and the bad. It was until one memory spiked your hatred... your mother. That vile woman was surely down here with you, your father probably was too... you wanted to find him but her... you'd finally make her pay for everything.

When you were a child your father was always the one protecting you, quiet the roll switch huh? Your mother was the one that beat you and your father was the one that would hug you close, singing you a lullaby to calm you down. A sigh fell from your lips as you remembered one of his lullabies.

_My darling  
Oh my sweet sweet darling  
Don't you ever forget the light  
That shines brighter than the sun for you  
Remember my love  
If I'm to ever leave you  
Just remember my love for you  
If the light I gave you  
Dims to darkness  
I hope you find another  
Another to relight you_  
(Yes, I literal made that your wondering)

You hummed the tune of the gentle lullaby, singing it quietly under your breath as you continued walked. Not paying attention to your surroundings you bumped into someone. You backed away slight and looked up to who you bumped into.... Alastor.

You looked up at him, putting your ears back as you looked at him with wide eyes. He grinned and bent down to you, "Don't look so frightened darling, it doesn't look good on you."

"What's it to you Mr. Radio Demon?" You huff.

"I just think you'd look better with a smile, you're never fully dressed without one." He purred, tapping your nose causing you to sneeze. That action made him tilt his head at the squeaky yet cute noise that escaped you. "What was that?"

"A sneeze?"

"How does that work?"

"Um, a sneeze is a convulsive expulsion of air from the lungs through the nose and mouth, usually caused by foreign particles irritating the nasal mucosa."

"Fascinating! How do you know this?"

"Oh, I took medical school for awhile even though I had no intention of becoming a doctor, not with my food choice." You giggled shyly.

"Oh? Would you like to tell me about it?" He questioned.

"Only if ya carry me."

"How could I say no!" He grinned and picked you up, setting you on his shoulders. You smiled gently placing your paws on his head, careful of his ears and antlers. Such a strange sight to see, the Radio Demon with a tiny fox on his shoulders.

As Alastor walked back to the hotel, telling him your life story. He grinned when you told him about your cannibalistic tendencies and proceeded to invite you to dinner. Out of sheer curiosity, you accepted happily.

As Alastor walked into the hotel with you still on his shoulders, arms wrapped around his neck and head resting between his ears and antlers. You hadn't realized how far you walked that morning so you were pretty tired with your ears drooped and eyes half lidded. It was until Angel approached with smirk that you perked awake.

"Y/n-"

You quickly cut him off, knowing what he was thinking. "Angel quick, what temperature does Mercury melt at?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"Once you can tell me what temperature Mercury melts at, that's when you can talk to me." You grumbled making Alastor laugh as he picked you off his shoulders.

"You're wonderful my dear! Why didn't I think of that!" Alastor chuckled.

You smiled at the deer, "I'll see you tomorrow for dinner Alastor? I'm excited for what you want to show me."

"I'll see you then darling." He smiled before walking away.

You didn't know why but you felt all giddy, and this time there wasn't a knife in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys read this! It means a lot to me! I enjoy your comments as well, it really gives me motivation! Thanks for the Kudos too ^w^


	4. Damned Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's microphone is a little bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally a giggly bitch today wtf

Your day was rather normal, but this morning you had decided to relax yourself with one of your favorite songs. 

You started with a simple hum, slowly working to your words as you drummed your fingers to the beat on your nightstand.

_He got something like a poison  
The way you hit, you got me frozen  
I love, I love, I love, I love you   
You say you hate me in the morning  
Could take my life without a warning  
But I know, I know, I know it ain't true_

_'Cause I'm addicted to the taste of your blood red lips and you're sinking your fingertips  
I tighten the noose when I'm with you  
I could never let you loose_

_My lover's a serial killer  
But he don't need no trigger  
'Cause I know he's heartless  
He stole my heart, it's true  
My lover's a serial killer  
But I'll always stay with him  
Cruel is just a thing you do  
But I love you, you, you, you  
I love you, you, you, you_

_I tried to touch you but you're cut throat  
My own american psycho  
And your love's a drug that takes me so high, high  
Lights go down and you break mad  
And you can find her on the war path  
And he's not the same in the daylight_

_But I'm addicted to the taste of your blood red lips and you're sinking your fingertips  
I don't want the truth when I'm with you  
I could never let you loose_

_My lover's a serial killer  
But he don't need no trigger  
'Cause I know he's heartless  
But he stole my heart, it's true  
My lover's a serial killer  
But I'll always stay with him  
Cruel is just a thing you do  
But I love you, you, you, you  
I love you, you, you, you  
I love you, you, you, you, you  
I love you, you, you, you  
I love you_

_But that's what makes me feel alive  
But that's what makes me feel alive_

When you finished you found yourself ending a dance you had no clue that was going on, you also had no clue that your voice was being projected in a thirty mile radius thanks to a certain microphone that rest in the corner. A sigh left your lips as you brushed some hair out of your face.

Sitting on your bed you laid back, flopping back. "Something wrong?" Your microphone perked.

"Eh, just... remorseful I guess? Maybe just tired... hell if I know."

"What about?"

"Been thinkin' bout my old man, that's all."

"Miss him?"

You only nodded before standing up, "I know he's in Hell, but he'll probably call me a monster 'er something so no point in finding him." Grabbing your microphone with a hum, you walked out. Your footfalls were much more confident than yesterday, maybe it was your slightly peeved mood. 

Whatever it was, you skipped breakfast and lunch and just walked around Pentagram City, many things catching your attention. Your confident steps slowly turning into happy skips as you wandered, turning at every sound and even joining in a few turf wars with some guy named Vox. So far your day has been rather fun, until you felt the piercing growl of your stomach that is. You really missed the taste of human flesh so you weren't eating as often, the thought of blood in your mouth was enough to make your mouth. You needed to get home and eat something.

You snapped out of your thoughts as a hand gripped your shoulder, snapping you out of your thoughts. You twirled around to be faced with that snake demon from the turf war you and Angel joined in when you first arrived, his face in a snarl and glare. Your ears went back slightly as you looked up at him, you knew what you had to do. "P-Please don't hurt me..." You let out a false whimper, tail tucked between your legs, eyes wide and glassy as you gripped your microphone tightly.

The demon's face turned into a frown as he bent down to your fake shaking figure, "Are you lossssst?"

"M-Mhm, I was on my way to find a job and I was about to head back to the hotel when some dog demon chased me." You whined.

The demon sighed before he gently lifted you up like a child, holding you to his chest as his minions finally made it to his side. "I'll take you back to the hotel." You smirked, letting your mic disappear from your hands as you wrapped your arms around the snake demon's neck. Too fucking easy.

In less than an hour you were back at the Hotel, you even fell asleep at some point. The door was opened by Charlie who slammed the door on Sir Pentious's face making him yelp slightly and his frill coming up slightly in surprise. "Sir Pentious," You yawned lightly, "Could you put me down please?"

The demon nodded, setting you down. You smiled at him and waved goodbye before walking into the hotel, Charlie instantly grabbing your face. "Y/n! What were you thinking?" 

You just giggled and wagged your tail, "Don't worry, he was just escorting me home." 

"What?" That caught Angel's attention, "Y/n that's the second time you've been carried by a killer demon? What's next?" 

A frown came to your face and your eyes became glassy as you let out a whimper, "Did I do something wrong Angel?"

Angel's expression softened, "You manipulative little shit."

"Hah! You know it doll!" You flicked your tail before summoning your microphone and pointing it at Angel with a wide smirk, similar to Alastor's. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to attend soon."

A content hum left your throat as you walked to the kitchen where Alastor was cooking. You tilted your head, "Stew?"

"Of course! I'm sure you'll love it darling!" You nodded at his words sitting when he mentioned it, "Y/n..."

You popped up at your name, "Yes Alastor, what is it?"

"When did your taste for human flesh begin?" He hummed. 

"I was nine, I ate my best friend after accidently stabbing them." You hummed gently, his grin grew.

"How long did you live?" 

"Hm... I died at twenty-nine. Now tell me Alastor, what did you do when you were alive?" You laid your cheek on your hand and stared.

"Same as you darling." He purred and set the stew in front of you, sitting on the opposite side of you. You perked up before smiling and taking a bite of the stew. You nearly went wild at the taste.

Human?

No... much more... smokey? Burnt kinda? Is this demon meat?

"Alastor? What is this?"

"Why it's demon meat my dear." A grin plastered to your face, you didn't ask anymore questions and just ate happily, savoring the taste happily. A purring noise escaping your throat as you swallow the food, your tail aduably thumping against you seat. Alastor watched you with interested eyes, you had swayed his attention on you entirely.

From your crazed personality to the snarl you held when you got uncomfortable, your large doe eyes were enough to make him drop everything and help you if need. He grimaced at all these thoughts, why was he thinking about all this? He attention turned to the fluff mass of black tipped w/o/oc/c waving behind you, it made him remember yesterday, when you were riding on his shoulders tiredly. Your fluffy tail had grazed his back so many times causing a warm sensation to fill his dead and lifeless heart, it seemed as it was beating again...

He was lost it thought but you snapped his attention with his name, "Alastor!"

"Hm? Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna eat?" You hummed, taking a bite and swallowing it, "Your food will get cold."

"Aw yes, you're right!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe cuteness is the route to all evil, no one can resist the reader's cuteness >w< not even me!


	5. Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n meets someone very important to her and ends up crying for this first time in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, reader is about to be a very big baby and Alastor is gonna calm them down.
> 
> I'm writing this at 2:30 AM while listening to the rain outside so I'm very calm right now.

Weeks had passed, you became an almost pet for the hotel as people started to enter, you actually got money for being a 'therapy fox' as they would put it. Hell the petting was enough to make you happy, money was just a perk, fuck even Alastor pet you from time to time but he normally gave you a gentle pat on the head and called you a sweetheart.

Rightnow, you were helping Niftty sweep whistle letting a few spiders rest on your bare feet/paws(shoes are uncomfortable). As you were sweeping your heard a knock on the door bell, Charlie called you to the back to help her with lunch. You happily obliged, making a mental not to yourself to go hunting later that night.

Once done you walked back to the lobby, noticing another fox demon who had a slight wag to his tail as he chatted with Vaggie at the reception table. Your attention was caught instantly when you noticed his black tipped crimson fur, some of it matted. It reminded you of your dad's hair which was almost always a mess.

You approached the taller demon slowly and gently tapped his hand, considering he was much taller, which made you think why the fuck your were so damn short. As the demon turned to face you, both of you jumped back with a yelp. You stared at each other, both of you taking in each other's features. It wasn't until you noticed a scar over his left eye that you tackled the fox in a hug, a tight hug at that, that sent both tumbling to the ground. Catching all of the attention in the lobby, you released a loud whimper, a genuine whimper.

Your father frowned as you began to cry against his chest so he placed his hands on the tip of your ears. The gentle feeling caused you to purr softly, "Shh... Shh..."

Your crying quickly calmed and you faced him to see a smile as he rubbed you between your horns. A smile flashed on your face before you frowned, noticing nobody in the lobby and an eerie silence. 

"Y/n, smile-"

"Prove I'm not someone you can push around!" You smiled brightly at his words before you noticed the shadows in the background were seeming drifting.

"That's right ho-"

It was to quick... the shadows doing what they do best, _taking_...

Blood splattered everywhere, including on you. The black tendrils Alastor had summoned once before, pulled your father's now still body from you, managing it. Blood pouring, bones snapping, organs ripping...

Chaos and carnage... you had seen this times before at your own hands... but it stung... no it burned.

Tears brimmed your eyes before slipping down your face in a cascade. 

_The body was dropped, a mangled version of what something cherished..._

You bolted awake out of sheer panic. Your dead heart almost pounding, your static swirling around and breathing sharp. A river of tears slipping down your face as you hiccuped and curled up, hugging your legs with your arms whistle hiding your head in your knees. Your sobs were static filled, pitching whenever you reached a hiccup and whimper. Your body was trembling, it was starting to give you a headache.

A knock on the door broke your thoughts to try calming yourself, "Darling?" 

Alastor!

You perked, choking out a small, "Come in." As you nuzzled your legs.

Alastor opened the door, standing in shock when he saw your state. "Darling... what happened?" He almost rushed to your side, sitting next to you, pulling you towards him in a side hug, causing your slight facade to crumble.

Your river turned into a waterfall as you broke down even more, muttering a simple "Nightmare". He immediately understood, pulling you to his lap and to his chest. You hid your face into his chest, whining out a sorry.

"Don't be sorry... we all have nightmares." Alastor hummed as he reached up, rubbing the tip of your ears, just as your father had done in your dream. A gentle purr escaped your throat as your sobs and cries began to dwindle into hiccups and soft whimpers. "Does that help?" You nodded, looking up to see him smiling... not his normal smile, he wasn't showing his teeth. You put your ears back slightly before fixing your posture and sitting up in his lap, your paws cupping his checks causing Alastor to tilt his head a bit. You squished his cheeks lightly and it caused a smile to form on your lips when you did so. He had fish lips! You had no idea why it was funny!

A giggle escaped your mouth as your continued to squish his cheeks, before feeling his hands on yours. He was squishing your cheeks as well! His smile turned into a giddy grin. You smiled and pulled away laughing brightly, unable to control the fits of happiness. A smile fit of Alastor's face proudly as he watched your laughter die down to happy giggles.

"I didn't know squishing your face could make you so happy." Alastor chuckled.

"I wasn't expecting it Ally!" You giggled before realizing your mistake.

"Ally?" Alastor tilted his head.

"It's just a nickname..." You mumbled quietly.

"I like it!" Alastor grinned causing you to smile and jump up.

"Yay!" You giggled before feeling your stomach growl.

Alastor got up, giving you a side smirk as you fell off his lap with a yelp and giggle, "Would you like me to carry you to the kitchen my dear?"

"Yes please!" 

If there was one thing your old man taught you...

It was that happiness can be found in absolutely anyone with the right approach.


	6. Protective Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n meets up with an Overlord that doesn't sit well with Alastor.
> 
> Bonus addin at the end :3

You hummed happily as you calmly waited, a new friend of yours was going to pick you up today because he wanted to help you get a few things, like a phone. 

It's funny, you had one when you were alive but you hardly used it, all you did was watch stupid videos and scroll through Instagram while looking at stupid memes, sometimes you'd read yaoi and yuri on stupid porn sites where adds popped up left and right. In fact, when you were alive you owned many old timey radios that you would work on for hours to make them work, you really loved old time technology.

A hum left your lips as you tapped your foot before hearing a knock, you quickly opened the door to see the happy TV demon smiling at you. "Are you ready?" You perked and nodded happily, as he dragged you out with a hum, taking you to a nearby technology shop. You perked up instantly at the sight of all the things inside, including a radio from what seems to be from the 1930's, it looked like it was a tiny jukebox! Your tail wagged at the sight and it was only five dollars? Hell yeah, it probably didn't work but you could fix that. 

After getting the radio, much to Vox's dislike but you cast him some puppy dog eyes and he melted like butter, and a phone you let out a happy coo like noise a wagging your tail. Vox smiled and patted your head before taking you home. 

You stood outside the hotel, saying your goodbyes with a purr. "I'll see you soon Voxer!" You wagged your tail before suddenly feeling a hand grab your arm and yank you into the hotel. You came face to face with the Radio Demon who held a forced smile.

"Ally?"

"Y/n, why were you talking to him?"

"Oh, he just helped me pick up a few things, don't worry Ally!" You probably looked like a pouty anime girl at this point.

"Oh..." Alastor let a heavy breath escape him, "Well what did you get my dear?"

"Hmm, just a radio and a phone, I decided I need to start getting into somethings, the politics of this place are kinda interesting." You hummed, "Though I will have to fix the radio, it probably doesn't work." 

Alastor hummed and perked his ears, "Oh, may I see it dear?"

"Of course!" You hummed, taking it out of the bag the store had given you, you handed it up to him and he smiled.

"This is from my time! I didn't know you were so fond of the past darling!"

"You kidding! Anything I found I'd keep, so when people threw shit out I always went for them, I had about twenty old radios in my apartment and they all worked! Well, except for one, it made constant static... but I liked the noise, always seemed like it was talking to me." You smiled happily and Alastor grinned.

"You're very interesting my dear, pray tell, what else did you do when you were alive?"

"Hmm... besides cannibalism, I had a love for singing, my old man would sing me lullabies when I was little to help me calm down after... well you know."

"Hm, tell me, what was your mother's name?"

You paused a bit scanning through your memories only coming up with a nickname your father gave her, "I-I don't know..."

"That's fine my dear, do you know your father's name?" He hummed.

You tilted your head a bit and nodded, "His name is Julian L/n."

"Thank you!" He smiled, "Now, how about we go have some tea."

"Okay Ally!"

\---Bonus---

You were happily singing a song to yourself as you were getting dress,the only thing on you was a towel since you had just stepped out of the shower, as normally your microphone was broadcasting your voice without your damn consent. 

You dropped your towel after drying your fur, causing you to bit a bit fluffier than usually. As you sang you could hear footsteps outside your room but it didn't bother you, believing someone was walking by. You were about to grab your clothes when your door suddenly slammed open causing you to stop singing and yelp loudly, doing your best to hide you body by tucking your tail between your legs to cover your lower regions while your arms covered your chest.

You quickly looked to see who it was only to see a panting Angel Dust as he closed the door quickly, "Angel What the fuck?!" You hissed. 

Angel turned to you and laughed, he fucking laughed. You growled at him, uncovering your chest and letting your fluff bounce slightly. A growl left your throat as your walked up to him, your eyes switching from normal to radio dials as your tail untucked. You sharply poked his chest, "What do you think your doing barging into MY room while I'm literally naked Angel Dust?!"

Angel sighed at your tone, "I was running from Alastor, shnookums." Right as he said that your door burst open once again. A snarl left your throat as you turned to the door only to freeze until you though, 'Fuck clothes right now.'

Alastor's eyes widened at the sight of you and he quickly shielded his eyes, a blush covering his face. "Y/n..."

"Alastor..."

"Angel!" Angel piped making you both growl.

"May I take the spider?"

You smirked and crossed your arms, "Please do."

"Thank you, also I request you please put on some clothes!" Alastor smiled as he grabbed hold of Angel and scampering from your door. You sighed and shut it quickly, not knowing that your microphone had broadcasted everything.


	7. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n gets payback but it kinda backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry it's short, this is kinda a filler to get things in place for the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Oh… this is gonna be fun~’ You smirked to yourself with a clear grin tugging at your lips as you got groomed that morning. You had come up with a plan to get revenge on Alastor and Angel for barging into your room. 

Half dressed, that was your plan. Wearing only sweatpants, no tops so your fur was free, it’s fullness associated close to the looks of an actual chest. You graciously brushed out the fluff on your chest with a laugh as it seemed fluffier than common today.

Stepping out of your room you unexpectedly bumped into Charlie who reddened at the sight of you, you just told her that your shirts were in the wash and she nodded before walking off. You grinned and strolled down to the lobby, spontaneously making your way to the bar with a grin. 

When Husk saw you he gagged on his drink, “Whoa, what’s with you?”

“I’m getting payback on the two idiots who decided to barge into my room last night while I was naked, now get me a Martine.” Husk merely nodded, making you a drink and sliding it to you. “Thanks.”

A hum escaped your muzzle as you sipped on your ‘waking up juice’ before you heard a clatter behind you. Your head turned to see Angel Dust, who released his milkshake. You laughed as he started shouting at you about your sweatpants.

“Oh hush it, I look good in everything I wear baby.” You smirked and flicked your tail out of spite. 

“Well, you aren’t wearing a shirt… what’s with that one?”

“Alastor’s punishment for not knocking.” You hummed.

“Harsh punishment sweetheart.” He snickered.

“Ally is easily embarrassed, this is gonna be a hella lot funnier than you think.” You chuckled before feeling a hand massage your ears. Strangling back a purr, you released a low growl and glared at Angel who was tenderly rubbing the peak of your ear.

“Aww, what’s wrong? You love it when Smiles does it?” That scored a gnarl from you.

“Alastor’s an exception, I don’t know where your hands have been.” 

“You don’t know where Smile’s hands have been either.”

“Rather him than you.” You growled.

“Oh ouch!” Angel huffs making you titter.

Taciturnity...

“Y/n?” 

You let out a sparse yelp at the tone of voice, turning your head to see Alastor.

“Oh fuck-”

“Y/N! Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?!” Alastor disapproved. 

“Didn’t have any, don’t get your tail in a twist.” You laughed and slowly got up, stalking towards him with a small swing. “What’s wrong? It’s just fur~”

Alastor’s face crimsoned as he observed you puff up your chest fur with your arms. A smirk ran across your face as you noticed he was starring. Alastor hastily hacked off his stare and covered his eyes shyly and snapped his fingers. You were abruptly in what looked like an old sweater that was a few sizes too big(understatement of the year). 

You looked to Alastor in astonishment who was smiling brightly, blush still evident on his face. “There! That’s much better!”

You sulked at your plan being foiled and put your ears back a bit. A hand suddenly stroked your head and ears causing you to look up to be faced with Alastor. “Huh?”

“Meet me in my room tonight, I’ll have a surprise waiting for you.” He hummed and gave you a quick pat ere wandering off, his blush finally fading.

‘What…’

‘ _What?_ ’

‘ _ **What?!**_ ’


	8. Gift(+HC's for Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n gets a gift from Alastor and tells him most of her entire life, keeping a certain thing secret.

You paced around your room hurriedly. Uneasiness flashing through your mind from time to time. A troubled and tremulous sigh left your lips as you paused and relaxed on your bed. 

‘Oh no… I’m so screwed!’

You groaned audibly and you laid back onto your bed with a grumble, your tail flicking. “Oh, what if he… no, he wouldn’t do that, I doubt he enjoys that stuff...maybe he’ll take a bite outta me?” A shiver rushed down your spine at the thought, “No…no dirty stuff damn it!” You snarled, beating yourself on the head. “Sure he’s hot and clever...and knows how to cook...and his smile is so cute…” You shoke your head fiercely before biting your arm piercingly, drawing blood. You pulled away from your arm with a grumble, “Great, now I gotta wrap myself up.”

You stood up with a moan, watching the blood drip down your arm and onto the floor. You lamented, licking up your from your arm blood before grabbed the bandages from your bathroom, gradually and tightly wrapping your arm. Your tail swished insignificantly as you finished wrapping your arm. You release a slightly satisfied sigh, looking at the time you decided you should finally go to Alastor.

Walking out of your room you glanced around before noticed an odd-looking door right in front of your own. It was a normal door, like your own except it had an ‘A’ on it with antlers. Your head tilted and you inclined towards the door, sniffing it gently. Strawberries, blood, and venison….

Alastor!

You pulled back with a sigh and shook your head before opening the door, tail swaying behind you as you stepped into a house. Your eyes wandered over your surroundings, noticing the furniture, a fireplace, and a Furby organ? Eh, you’ve seen eerier.

You nonchalantly walked towards the organ, sniffing it slightly before tenderly tapping one of the keys. One of the Furbys let out a loud screech causing your ears to fall back before a snicker left your mouth, which soon turned into laughter. As you laughed, beasts that lurked in the shadows crept out, wondering about the sound. Your merriment died moderately but cut off when you noticed the tiny deer beings, that were about half your height, surrounding you with inquiring looks.

A titter swept over you again causing them to recoil, and soon run when you reached your hand out to them. Though, one lingered behind one with an absent antler. It sauntered up to you timidly before sniffing your paw, you let it and watched as it leaned it’s head to your touch. You beamed lightly as it seized hold of your leg, desiring you to pick it up.

You happily picked up the tiny deer and hugged it close to your chest, watching it nestle into your chest fluff that lay concealed under the sweater.

“Seems you’ve already gotten acquainted with your little present.” You heard Alastor chuckle as you spun around to be faced with the deer demon.

“Present?” You buzzed.

“Yes, present. I want to give you the first minion I summoned.” Alastor smirked at you.

Anything you were going to say left your mouth and your words jumbled, “You- I- What?!”

“You heard me, correct darling.” Alastor beamed, patting your head.

“A-Are you sure Alastor?” 

“Of course, I know you’ll take great care of it!” He hummed.

“Well, does it have a name?”

“No, I have never named them.”

“Well, I’ll call it Mochi.”

“Mochi? Why that name?”

“It was my cat’s name, back when I was still alive.” You smiled, letting Mochi climb onto your shoulders.

“I see, would you mind telling me more about this cat?”

“Sure! He was pretty black with blue eyes. He loved to follow me around everywhere I went which was freaking adorable, he slept on my chest and by my head, and he would meow every time I touched him.” You buzzed, waggling your tail.

“Oh, so he wasn’t one of those cats that would try to kill you?”

“Nonono, he was a sweetpea! He would climb on my lap and lay with me when I was upset and he loved it when I shared my food with him.” A grin was plastered to your face which in turn caused Alastor to grin.

Alastor reached his hand down to your ears and massaged them tenderly, causing you to purr and wag your tail. You let out a huff and seized Alastor's hand before yanking him to your height. Your paws stroked his ears and he spontaneously released a low purr from his throat before pulling away.

“No touching the ears.” He warned.

“You touch mine! It’s only fair.” You whined.

“I guess that’s true, oh well then, no more pets for you.” Alastor hummed, waving his hand.

A whimper left your throat, “F-Fine! I won’t pet you!”

Alastor chuckled and picked you up bridal style causing Mochi to get off you. Your face became blood-red as you looked up to Alastor shyly, your doe eyes wide. Alastor smirked as he gazed into your eyes.

“Your eyes are such a pleasant e/c you know?”

“Really?”

“Yes, they twinkle more eminent than the midnight sky from when we were alive my dear.”

“Do you remember the stars Alastor?” 

“Of course I do.”

“I wish I could watch them again…” You muttered catching Alastor’s attention, “I took so much for granted when I was alive, I guess that’s because at a young age I was taught nothing but myself matters.”

“Y/n?”

“Yes, Alastor?”

“Tell me, tell me your story.”

You perked up at this and agreed, “I was born in Florida, my mother gave birth to me in a car parking lot while my dad was freaking out so much that he passed out. My parents were counterparts, my mother was a repulsive person while my dad was the only thing that kept me from ending my life at the age of three.”

That earned a chuckle.

“Both of my parents were involved in the mafia, they were forced marriage. They despised each other to Hell and back. By the time I was four, my dad got his first beating from my mother with a smashed vodka bottle, which gave him a scar on his left eye and left him blinded in one eye. I didn’t know what was going on at the time but that was the first sight of gore I had gotten.

It wasn’t even two months later that she began to beat me, I had to hide my scars and bruises so no one would find out. I was beaten about eight times a day, depending on my mother’s mood, my dad got it graver. As I grew older the pain started to fade and turn into oblivion, it was then that I realized that I could no longer perceive pain and my sense of fear left me completely. I know longer ran from my mother's beatings, instead, I would come as she had told me. She assumed it was because I was finally learning my place but in reality, it was because I had given up. I didn’t care if she beat me to death, rather me than my dad.

It was when I turned eight that that foul woman finally died, hit by a train, what a swift and straightforward death… My dad and I lived without any fear for about a year but soon a rival gang wanted our territory so the world became a much more severe place for me and dad. He did everything to shield me as a father should and got hurt a lot in the process. Six months before my ninth birthday he allowed me to wander around the city on my own, with a cell of course and a tracker.

I was finally able to play with my friends, I was so excited that I got to roam the city. I became friends from someone at my school, F/n, I was close to them.”

You let out an exhalation, finally noticing that Alastor had sat down, holding you on his lap and the little deer creatures, along with Mochi had crowded around.

“Two months after my ninth birthday I was running around town with my friend, on our way to our secluded hideout. Oh I couldn’t begin to tell you how delighted I was to play with them...but we moved to the subject of moms...and I had spaced out when they tried to grasp my attention I got startled and stuck them in the chest with my pocket knife.

It was my first kill, their blood was the first I sampled and their body served me a month. I demanded more though, so at the age of nine, I started killing my classmates. I continued that for two years until it was only me and three other kids...there used to be twenty-six kids.

Soon my dad and I moved to New York, once again I was allowed to go where I pleased so my killings continued, forty-seven was the count for the three years I was there. Then we moved to New Orleans, my killings diminished for two years, I only killed eleven people. It was until I got my driver's license and a car that my killings grew again and it thirteen years passed and many more lives had ended at my hands.

As the years passed I moved on, still living with my dad, I got a job at an antique shop when I turned seventeen and I quickly grew a liking from things from the early nineteen-hundreds. I even went to med school for three years after I did my four years of college.

At the age of twenty-nine, my dad discovered everything I had done, needless to say when the pack leader moves so do the pack. One of the gang members had caught me murdering a prostitute I found on Stain Albany. My dad was afraid of me, told me I had lost my mind so I attacked him, slit his throat. That’s when the police barged in seized me, they tried to restrain me but I grabbed ahold of one of their guns and fixed it to my head and…

Boom

I pulled the trigger.”

Alastor appeared to beam at your words, and stroked your head, “I’d say you had a phenomenal life, my dear.” 

“I’d have to object, my life was rather...what’s the word for it… Crap! It was crap.”

“I’d have to argue, I’d say you had one of the most interesting lives in the Overworld.” Alastor grinned as he got up, setting you back down onto the floor.

“That’s a wonderment of you Alastor, but I’m sure your life was better.” You hummed.

“Oh I was just an anthropophagous killer as yourself and a radio host, that’s all.”

“I see, well you must be one Hell of a radio host.”

Alastor let out a laugh, “You flatter me! Well, it’s getting late, and you have to work as a remedy pet tomorrow.”

“You’re right!” You perked, picking up Mochi, who was tugging on your leg. “I’ll see you tomorrow Ally.”

“Y/n, wait.”

“Hm?” You whirled around to feel a kiss on your forehead and your face turned into ruby blush.

“See you tomorrow, darling.”

“S-See you Alastor.” You uttered before walking out of his room, Mochi held tightly in your arms.

Head Cannons!

The reader used to be called the Snatcher, any victims they had would seem to disappear into thin air.

The reader knows how to pole dance for fun but knows how to play the piano, guitar, and trumpet, because they learned by force when they were younger.

Reader’s favorite food is demon and human meat, though they do love Japanese style cooking.

The reader can speak German and Japanese, but they prefer English, unless they’re pissed off, it can become a mixture of both languages when very mad.

The reader has the same powers as Alastor, she just hasn’t been able to summon them yet.

Reader’s microphone loves her voice and will broadcast it anytime she sings, which is usually when she feels upset or tired.

The reader had a cat named Mochi, a black cat with blue eyes.

The reader used to work at an old shop where she was taught to fixed radios and other things. There she grew a love for anything from the 1920s to the 1950s.

The reader went to medical school for three years, wanting to know the best ways to cut open bodies.

The reader tends to bite themselves when they made a mistake, thanks to constant years of beatings whenever they did something wrong. They still have this habit and it’s very hard to keep it under control but she manages.

The reader isn’t sure what exact sounds she makes when frightened, from the age of six she hadn’t been scared of anything and was more than willing to dive head in.

The reader has zero PTSD but they will lose themselves in thought from time to time.

The reader does growl at anything they don’t like.

The reader has no idea where her horns came from but she doubts her parents have them as well. 

The reader suffers from CIPA, which means they can’t feel pain. The beatings from so many years caused them to become immune to pain, that also means they have little to no self-preservation and will happily jump into a line of fire just for giggles.

The reader has a love for sugar cookies, I mean those things are irresistible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to find a day to update weekly, I'm thinking every Wednesday. You'll probably get two updates every Wednesday, I do have other fanfics to work on on Wattpad so I might accidentally miss updating. If I do just please be patient, I will do my best to make up anything I miss.
> 
> I have also drawn a picture of what the reader would look like, so once I get that set up we'll be all good!
> 
> Also if you want, go check out my Wattpad account! SweetieKitty2468
> 
> Have a lovely day!


	9. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n runs into a couple jerky demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update whenever I finish a chapter lol.

You awoke at a later time than normal, a purr from your dreamless sleep still resonating in your throat as you sat up. Mochi rolled off the bed and landed with a thud and yelp causing a giggle to escape you.

You got out of bed and flicked your tail, walking to the bathroom to get ready with Mochi following behind. The tiny deer creature crawled up to your sink and watched you get ready. You beamed and rubbed it’s head, stroking it’s little antler gently.

You hummed, clutching your clothes. Slipping your skirt on and buttoning your shirt, you were finally ready for today. Grabbing your microphone you walked out the door, Mochi at your side as you walked into the lobby, immediately noticing Charlie’s stare to the miniature deer next to you.

“What’s wrongs Charmander?”

“Isn’t that one Alastor’s minions?”

“Yep! Its name is Mochi! Ally gave it to me!” You grinned brightly and hugged the tiny creature, picking it up.

“Alastor gave you it?”

“Mhm! I’m not sure why but I think it’s really sweet, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, real sweet.” Angel chuckled causing you to huff.

“Whatever, I’m gonna go out! I’ll see you later!” You purred, stepping out before they could say anything to you.

\---------

Alastor strolled in right after you left, perceiving everyone's’ expressions he opened his mouth to speak before feeling a spear at his throat like when he first arrived.

“What did you do to Y/n, you bastard?!”

Alastor rolled his eyes and forced the spear down with the tip of his finger, “I did nothing.”

“Then why the hell are you being so friendly?” Vaggie seethed.

Alastor snickered, his face going a tad red, “You could say…. I’ve taken a certain liking to the fox.”

“What do you mean by that?” Charlie perked, peering at him with a smile tugging at her lips.

“He loves her, duh.” Angel rolled his eyes with a groan.

“Correct my effeminate friend!” Alastor grinned, his blush stretching slightly, “And I need your help to tell her.” He pointed his microphone to the three who jumped, “I’m preparing something for her and I need help setting it up! Niffty and Husk have already agreed to help.”

“We’ll do it!”

“I didn’t agree to this!”

\-----------------

_You cut my heart in a million of pieces  
Damn, why you gotta be so heartless  
Why you gotta be so heartless_

You swayed your hips with a grin.

_You cut my heart in a million of pieces  
Damn, why you gotta be so heartless  
Why you gotta be so heartless  
You got me like…_

A smile flashed your face as Mochi danced with you down the street.

_You cut my heart in a million of pieces  
Damn, why you gotta be so heartless  
Why you gotta be so heartless_

Your tail flicked to the rhythm in your head.

_You cut my heart in a million of pieces  
Damn, why you gotta be so heartless  
Why you gotta be so heartless  
You got me like…_

Another spin….

_You cut my heart in a million of pieces  
Damn, why you gotta be so heartless  
Why you gotta be so heartless  
You cut my heart in a million of pieces  
Damn, why you gotta be so heartless  
Why you gotta be so heartless  
You got me like_

You stopped in front of two demons how were staring you down. Your ears went back as one of them, a wolf, let out a gnarl. 

You reached up and flicked his nose with a growl of your own, “Don’t growl at me! That’s rude.” You huffed and flicked your tail, crossing your arms.

The other demon, a dingo, seized you by the back of your shirt and lifted you, causing you to yelp and drop your microphone. “You hear that Crawler, it’s rude to growl.”

The wolf, Crawler, let out a chortle and flicked your nose causing you to wince, “Yeah, I heard, say Taz, what do you think we can get out of this little one?” You gnarred at that comment.

“If you don’t put me down soon I’ll make sure your body becomes stew!” You sibilated making the two chuckle.

“A cannibal?” Taz laughed, “You couldn’t hurt a fly.” 

You growled piercingly, snapping your fangs at them, some sort of black haze escaping through your fangs when you did. The two laughed, completely unfazed by it. It was till Crawler clutched your muzzle that you felt your fighting impulses kick in, but you couldn’t do anything. You thrashed in Taz’s clasp and did your best to escape his grasp, but with you being held and your mouth closed you couldn’t do anything. When you were alive you depended on flexibility and cunning, not raw strength, you couldn’t escape.

Your body felt abruptly weak and you went limp, your eyes slowly closing until darkness was all you see.

Your eyes snapped open. Your body seemed to grow as your claws sharpened and took a more menacing shape, your teeth growing finer and longer. The two demons released you out of shock and backed away, finally taking in what was happening.

The diminutive fox before them had turned into a vast mass of w/o/oc/c fur and it was whimpering, like the transformation pained it, little did they know. Taz approached you gradually, “K-Kid we’re sorry.”

A radiance of pure red/white(r/w) orbs bolted to the dingo’s figure and you gradually raised yourself, static growing loud. Your rear limbs trembling a bit before becoming firm. Your massive clawed hands twitching with rage and drool slipped from your maw to the cement below. Spikes emerged from your back, sticking straight up and your fur bristled. You stood at least twelve feet tall.

Your optics landed on your clawed hands as you observed yourself and smirk spread over your already terrifying face. Your once e/c orbs were now glowing r/w dials with black sclera and your once fuzzy tail turned into spiked weaponry.

You flexed your clawed hands with a grin that could put Alastor’s to humiliation and you let out an echoing cackle, “What’s wrong boys? Can’t handle a radio demon?” The two gawked wide-eyed before going to escape. You swiftly sprang off your feet and pounced on them, hitting them to the ground and pinning them under your large claws.

“C-Come on!” Taz wept, his ears going back.

“Y-Yeah! W-We's sorry.”

Your static grew more strident and you were practically seething with ferocity as a distinctive snarl left your throat, “Your sorrys mean nothing to me.”

_Snap_

You tipped your head back, swallowing the two heads with a gulp before licking your bloodstained teeth. The people that lingered to watch stared in fright as you shredded your two predators' bodies apart, consuming piece after piece. The single being that stayed was Mochi, who appeared notable ecstatic about what you were doing.

As you ripped through intestines and flesh your tail flicked with pleasure, gore oozing down your furry frame as it dirtied the earth beneath you. Your body began to revert to its natural form as your continued feasting on the two demons who mistreated you. 

You rose up leisurely before you noticed a cameraman observing and recording what just happened. You grinned and walked up to the camera, facing it with a simper. “I hope you all learned a lesson, cause I’ll do it again.” With a final growl, you summoned your microphone into your paw and called Mochi to you, who attached itself to your side.

Making your way back to the hotel you noticed people clustered around a TV store window, watching the news. “Just this in, we have footage of a new killer here in Hell, the second Radio Demon. Could this be of infamous Radio Demon’s wife or his new rival? We’ll have to wait and see what this surprise brings us.” Some blush covered your face at the ‘Radio Demon’s wife’ part and you resumed your way to the hotel, knowing your blood-covered body was gonna piss Charlie off.


	10. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n gets a surprise from Alastor!

You sauntered into the hotel, regarding its vacancy straight away. Your head tilted a bit as you wandered around, looking for a sign of anyone but to no avail. An exhalation left your lips before your ears perked at the sound of a knock at the door.

You shot over to it, your ears twitching. You opened the door to be met with a tall, white-furred fox demon. You spontaneously flung the door shut before he could say anything and rubbed your eyes before opening it again.

The blue-eyed fox demon laughed and reached a paw to your crown, rubbing between your ears. “Munchkin, I’m so glad to see you.”

“D-Dad?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I saw you on the news, the cameraman followed you to the Hazbin Hotel and I decided to follow it. I missed you, sweetheart.”

A smile appeared on your face and you latched yourself to your father’s leg, tittering when he picked you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck and nestled the fur on his jowls. “I’m so sorry for what I did.” 

“It’s okay, I had time to think about it, I’d do the same if I were you.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, “Am I still your little fuchs(fox)?”

“Of course, now why don’t you show me this hotel.”

“Sure!” You grinned and dropped out of his arms, “Come on!”

“Ich komme(I’m coming)!”

\------------- 

You relaxed with your dad at the bar after showing him the hotel, watching his tail wag nonchalantly, “So this hotel rehabilitates sinners?”

“Yep! I just live here though, I’m friends with the owner.” You grinned.

“I see… I think I would like to try rehabilitation.” Your father uttered making you perk up.

“Really?” 

“Yeah...I can’t really take this place, not my cup of tea anymore.”

“Mmm… I’ll tell Charlie then.” Right as you said that the princess marched through the door.

“Y/n!” Charlie shouted before her attention turned to the white fox beside you, “Who’s this?”

“This is my dad, he wants to be rehabilitated.”

Charlie’s pout turned into a cheerful smile, “Really?!”

“Hehe, you bet it girly.”

“You are going to love it here!”

A snicker left your muzzle at her happiness, “Well, I do have a question, why’d you bust in like that?”

“Oh! Alastor wants to see you in his room!”

Your ears perked and your dad chortled, “Oh, a boy?”

“Dad no, stop.”

“Oh come on, we both know your not a virgin.”

“VATER(Father)!”

“I’m joking, go on. Get.”

“Whatever old geezer.” You huffed and got up, your tail wagging as you walked upstairs.

You noticed Alastor’s door was still in front of yours. You tenderly knocked on the door and it squeaked open, making you beam. You let your microphone disappear and let Mochi race off to get with its friends. You stepped inside, taking in the view of candles that dimly illuminated the house. 

Your tail flicked as you roamed around before calling out to Alastor, “Ally!”

“In the kitchen darling!” You beamed and cruised to the sound of his voice to be met with Alastor, who was cooking with his minions. A smile ran across your face as you stepped to his side and took a sniff of what he was cooking.

Your tail swayed merrily at the fragrance before you felt a dab on your snout, “It’s not ready yet.”

“I wish it was,” You moaned, “It smells so good.”

Alastor chuckled and rubbed your ears before picking you up, “I bet you’d love to try it?”

“Y-Yeah, I’d love to.” You flushed darkly as he nestled the fluff of your nape, feeling his breath brush against it.

Alastor smirked at your reaction and purred, “You smell like blood and oranges…”

“And you smell like strawberries and blood.” You hummed, wagging your tail.

“Do I?”

“Yep.”

“Well, do you like it darling?”

“I love it!” You grinned, nuzzling his cheek.

He grinned and put you down, “Why don’t we find something to do while we wait for dinner?”

“Hm? How about we watch a movie!”

“Sounds great darling, what movie?”

“Hmm, Murder on the Orient Express?”

“Sure! It sounds splendid!”

\-----------

“What?!” Alastor substantially shouted as he tossed his arms up that were once coiled around your waist. You let out a playful giggle as you watched him rage.

“It was all of them?!” He huffed.

“Yeah, it all makes sense though.”

“Well yeah, but I still don’t like it.”

You smiled and snickered, climbing off his chest, “Hehe, shouldn’t dinner be ready?” 

Alastor’s grin resurfaced as he stood up, “Yes, it should be.” With that, he walked to the kitchen.

You laughed to yourself, finding today a fairly pleasant one. Your tail swung smoothly as you gazed around, noticing the decor was a bit different. It looked more colorful and more vivid making you smile. You snapped your attention away when you heard Alastor call your name to dinner. 

You made your way to the dining room, a small round table sitting in the middle. The more you looked at the house the more it reminded you of the old house by the bayou in New Orleans.

You smiled and sat down at the table as Alastor place a plate of food in front of you, “What are we having today?” You hummed, swaying your tail tenderly.

“Roasted horse demon.” Alastor hummed.

“Hmm, I’ve never had horse meat before.” You smiled watching Alastor sit across from you before slicing into a piece of meat and bringing it to your maw. Placing the meat into your jaws you instantly purred at the smokey flavor mixed with the savory juices of the meat.

You let out a content sigh at the taste before proceeding to eat. You noticed Alastor’s claret eyes watching you, a sparse blush crawling on your face. “Y/n… I saw you on the News today.”

You swallowed the morsel of food in your mouth as your ears went back, “Yeah?”

A radiant smirk ran over Alastor’s face, “You look so gorgeous coated in all that blood, darling.”

Your face became a ruby red and you looked away shyly, your tail swinging gently as you observed him get up from the rim of your eye. His fingers ran across the table as he approached you gradually, pulling your face so you would look him in the eyes. 

“It makes me hungry~” He drew you into a kiss.

You were shrieking inside as you gradually kissed back, opening your muzzle when he asked admission only to feel a tingling sensation on your lingua. He bit your tongue. Blood spilled from the fresh wound, coating both your mouths with the metallic crimson liquid. 

You pulled apart a single strand of saliva keeping you together before Alastor broke it, cleaning the blood from the edge of your lips with a smirk. You watched him take the empty dishes to the kitchen, wondering what the hell just happened.

“Would you like to watch another movie, darling?”

“S-Sure! I’m coming!” You called, getting up and going to him. Your stagnant heart essentially pounding out of your chest.


End file.
